


Something magic

by billystar



Series: The Greywaren and The Magician [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billystar/pseuds/billystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ronan smokes and thinks about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something magic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't in anyway condone underaged smoking but Ronan is a mess and I've always thought he was missing this aspect.

One more bad habit was nothing Gansey, nor Adam, had to know about. That's why he left smoking to when he was out on late night drives - or more accurately late night drag races - and evenings at the barns. It wasn't like alcohol, that helped him ignore the truth of reality, it was simply that he adored the burn of smoke in his throat and the way the tendrils would flow out of his mouth like the delicate waterfalls he had dreamed up for Cabeswater - there was something magic about it.

When he was with Kavinsky, he dreamt up packets of Marlboro's with all sorts of flavours and designs. Jet black ones that tasted of death and reminded him of Chainsaw, white and green ones with a smell that clung to his nostrils for hours - Kavinsky, thin and utterly elegant ones, patterned with rich oak and scented like log fires - Gansey. Cigarettes that emblazoned every moment, person or object in his life, till he could smoke no more. Kavinsky criticised him for his lack of creativity and called him boring for not dreaming up something harder, stronger, harsher, too many times to count. But they were only dreamt up inbetween the rough pulls of cars and drugs and nighthorrors. Too many fucking nighthorrors.

Now, with Kavinsky dead, Ronan could dream up however many packs he wanted, yet he stuck to simple Marlboro reds, looking exactly like the store bought ones he had found in Declan's room too many times to count. 

With the day long gone, Ronan had gracefully pulled himself onto the roof of one of the many sheds dotted around the Lynch property and pulled out a carton from his back pocket, and an elegant silver lighter - decorated in possibly hundreds of celtic knots, etched with precision into the metal. With strong hands that could crush the card in an instant, Ronan shimmyed a cigarette out the pack, which he then tossed to his side, and pressed it to his lips, lifting the lighter and flicking it on with the other hand. He watched the flame dance in the breeze before letting it create ashes at the end of his straight and flicking it off again with a sharp movement of his wrist, then placing it lightly next to the discarded Marlboros.

Hesitantly he breathed in, always expecting the harshness of his first ever drag, before relaxing and letting the smoke leave his mouth. He continued like this, watching the stars and pointing out constellations to himself like he had wanted to do with Adam at every moment spent in the fields after dark with the elegantly drowsy boy.

A small cough and halting footsteps caught his attention and he snapped his head in the direction of the noise, expecting the worst, only to find the subject of his thoughts paused a few feet away from the shed. 

"Parrish?" Ronan posed this like a question, a curious hint to his rough voice.

"Sorry Ronan. I just, well, you weren't at Monmouth and I didnt know where else to find you but here you are." Adam's eyes met his before trailing to the glowing embers of the half smoked cigarette in his hand. With rushed movement, Ronan stubbed it out on the roof before leaning his body over the edge to reach out a hand to Adam.

"Here I am, now get your ass up here, Parrish." The boy in question let his hand wrap around the others before reaching to grab at the ledge of the roof and pulling himself up with Ronan's help. Ronan couldn't help but admire the trained strength in the skinny boy, watching Adam's tanned fingers flex against his sheet white skin, and muscles be pulled taught against his own weight - it truely was a sight to admire. 

Adam placed himself next to Ronan, with more grace than what was required, and closed his eyes with a sigh. "I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, but I didn't know where else to go, Gansey was too wrapped up in his mini Henrietta to even notice me coming through the door." Without the pressure of Aglionby boys looming over him, Adam let the soothing Virginian lilt return to his words as he spoke with soft breathes, his voice still sounding rich in the late night quiet.

"So I'm just your second choice, Parrish? I'm hurt." Ronan couldn't help but antagonise his company, even when he wanted to kiss every freckle on the bridge of his tanned nose and colum of his throat.

"Fuck off, Lynch. You're always my first choice, now pass me a cigarette because I'm dying for one." Ronan hesitated at the words, overwhelmed with the newly learned information, before reaching to his left and gathering both the carton and lighter in his hand before passing it to the enigma that lay on his right.

"Didn't know a good boy like you smoked, what would the Ivy League think?" Adam sat up, slowly opening his sunken eyes, and Ronan's confident arrogance was reflected back at him before his spindly fingers curled around his prize and snatching it out of Ronan's hand.

"Before Aglionby I did attend a public school, in case you forgot. Plus, with working at the garage and factory, it's practically unvoidable." Repeating Ronan's earlier actions, Adam lifted both a cigarette and lighter to his lips, letting it burn before taking a deep drag and sliding the lighter into his pocket. He lifted the cigarette from his lips and released a breath as he sunk back down onto the roof.

Ronan took this time to reach for his own fag before demanding back "his fucking lighter, god damn it, Parrish", to which he received an intelligible mumble from the subject of his accusations.

In a moment of bravery and assured safety from the blanket of darkness and sense of secrecy surrounding the two, Ronan leaned over, cigarette in mouth and pressed the end to the lit cherry of Adam's stolen one, and took in a breath.

The only reaction Ronan had gained, was the flickering of Adam's eyes as he looked up to meet the others, and that was all he needed for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Response would be lovely, please tell me what you think!! Esp since I'm new to writing within this fandom!!!


End file.
